The Web/Roleplay
Idea by: Ftag, Edme, Icy, Frost, Ace Info: The NiiVan scientist Fel-Kor is opening a portal. Meanwhile, in Natura, Simia, Zirack, and Plixatus, similar events are occuring. Connections between the planes are potentially enlightening but could also be catastrophic if war breaks out, not to mention the Cosmic Beasts, which may decide to exact vengeance on those who disturbed their sleep. RP Characters: Fel-Kor (Ftag) Alex (Icy) Seurok (Edme) Kayle (Frost) Pit (Icefern) Gibs (Johnson ace) Luigi (Johnson ace) Jane (night) Cosmic Beasts (Ftag) Clone Luigi (Ftag) In Dyrem... Fel-Kor was jubilant! He had finally succeeded in making audio contact with another plane, even if it had only been for a few seconds. "Now, if I only redirect the exoplanar vector... reconfigure the transmit function... I've got it!" He opened the permanent portal but discovered that there was no other end. He had only opened a Cosmic Broom Closet. Ftaghn Talk 21:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) In Natura, Alex and his horse finally made it back home after Alex was kidnapped by Chimeras. Icewish ♥ 21:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Kayle was traveling through the Eparatum Mountains in northern Plixatus. The Great Mage College was nearby. 00:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok glided above the mountains. ☆Edme☆ 01:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor sat down, dejected. He decided to look through his telescope. He observed the beautiful quad-star system of Almach, noting a solar flare aligned with a planet. Ftaghn Talk 02:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) There was a flash from the Great Mage College. Kayle staggered back. Something definantly wasn't right. 02:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The portal in Fel-Kor's apartment began to glow and open. Fel-Kor rubbed his eyes in amazement. Two new exits that had certainly not been there before materialized. One was on a mountaintop, and the other in a dark attic room. Ftaghn Talk 02:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok blinked in amazement. He saw a flash on the mountaintops. He decided to investigate. ☆Edme☆ 02:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) A portal opened up in front of Kayle. Stepping through, she wondered how the mages up at the college were able to create anyting like this. 03:57, March 21, 20 00:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC)13 (UTC) Fel-Kor jumped back. Out from one of the portals came one of the most unusual creatures he had ever seen! Ftaghn Talk 14:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Arietem was grazing in a feild. Icewish ♥ 14:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Are you some kind of bird-monster or something?" Kayle calmly asked Fel-Kor, "Because if you are, I would ask you would not eat me, and instead eat my bow or something. I would hate to mess up your place with my blood." 21:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Eat you?" Fel-Kor was intrigued. "What gives you that idea? And I'm not a monster." Ftaghn Talk 23:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok noticed a portal was there where the flash was. He went inside to see two strange creatures talking. He immediately turned to a puddle of freshwater. He used this to hide from others. ☆Edme☆ 23:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Whup, what's that? I don't leave puddles in my apartment..." said Fel-Kor. Ftaghn Talk 00:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "It came out of the portal-thingy I think." Kayle replied. 00:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) The puddle started to take Seurok's form. He then turned back to his original state, he turned to air. ☆Edme☆ 00:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle's jaw dropped open. "Y-y-you're made of air!" 00:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 01:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Fascinating!" said Fel-Kor. "I must document this- FOR SCIENCE!" Just then another portal opened to a field. Ftaghn Talk 01:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem saw the portal, then ran to go find Alex. Icewish ♥ 01:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "No snapshots! Please no snapshots! Who are you?" Seurok asked, "And where am I?" ☆Edme☆ 01:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You are in the land of imagination!" answered Kayle. Laughing, she said, "Actually I have no idea. I'm pretty sure he can answer that," pointing to Fel-Kor. 03:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You're in my apartment in Dyrem, capital of Issendrix." Fel-Kor thought of something. "What say we go to a cafe and get a bite to eat while you two tell me how you got here?" Ftaghn Talk 12:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You want me to go to a cafe with alien birds?" Kayle asked. "That sounds like the coolest thing ever!" 13:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alex and Arietem walked through the portal. They found themselves in a room and had no idea where they were. Icewish ♥ 15:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor greeted Alex at the door. Ftaghn Talk 17:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem neighed angrily at Fel-Kor and stood protectively infront of his owner. Icewish ♥ 18:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Can you tell him that i'm a friend?" asked Fel-Kor. Ftaghn Talk 18:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to Alex. "Do I know you?" 21:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alex reached into his pocket and fed Arietem a carrot, which seemed to calm him down. "Um, I don't think so," said Alex to Kayle. Icewish ♥ 21:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle continued to study him, "You sure? You seem like this one kid.... what was his name? Chaos or something?" 22:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Why does everyone keep calling me that? No, I'm Alexander. I don't even know anyone named Chaos," he replied, sounding annoyed. Icewish ♥ 23:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Wait. What planet are you from?" Ftaghn Talk 23:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Natura," replied Alex. Icewish ♥ 01:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Interesting... I noted a huge electrical surge emanating from Natura a while back. Knocked out my power for a week! You dont think-" Ftaghn Talk 01:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I live out in the country, so their isn't electricity where I live," he replied. Arietem started to glare at Fel-Kor angrily. Icewish ♥ 02:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, in Simia, Lord Primius was having diner at the royal treehouse. His butler saw a strange portal at the bottom of the trees and jumped.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor took Alex, Kayle, and Seurok out to a deli for lunch and to discuss what had happened. Meanwhile, the portal through which the butler had jumped opened in Natura (if it's okay with Icy.) Ftaghn Talk 13:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The farm animals fled at the sight of the butler. --- "Thank you," said Alex. "But I think I better be getting home now, my brother won't like it if I'm away from the farm too long." Icewish ♥ 14:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit found himself in Natura. "What is this place?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The Simian butler looked around at the animals. "What is thy scurvy beasts?" he asked, expecting an answer from the animals who he thought we like him. "My name is Gibs!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) A wild cervidea mare spotted Pit and Gibs. She started neighing angrily and stompped her hooves to try and scare them away. Icewish ♥ 15:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit pulled out his bow, aiming it at the cervidea. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Kayle, while fidgiting with her tiny steam mechanism, aksed Fel-Kor, "So how did you open a portal into our world? And more importantly, will it remain open for long?" 16:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The mare reared up on her hind legs and tried to scare Pit away. In the forest close to the mare, two foals were seen watching the "fight." Icewish ♥ 16:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit strung an arrow, not sure if to fire yet. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The two foals stepped out of the forest slightly. They looked terrified. Icewish ♥ 16:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "It will remain open if there isn't a blackout." Fel-Kor said confidently. "And I've opened a portal into your world with my sonic generator." Ftaghn Talk 16:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Weird," Kayle replied. "There was a huge flash from the Great Mage College right before the portal appeared. I thought they opened it using magic or something!" 17:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I saw a flash too," Seurok said. "Um, do you have any Onos berries? Or do they not have them in this planet?" ☆Edme☆ 17:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Gibs watched the creatures before pulling out a spear. He dug it into the ground a loud sound could be heard. "Silence thou strange beasts!" He shouted towards the strange horse creatures. He wondered who the strange creature with the wings was.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Abby watched what was happening outside from inside the house. She was really frightend and she wished her older brothers were here. Icewish ♥ 20:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit fired an arrow at a tree near the mare, hoping it would frighten her. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The mare stood her ground, afraid that the two would try to hurt her foals. Icewish ♥ 21:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Understanding why she didn't leave, Pit left. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Abby took the three horses inside and gave them some food and water. Icewish ♥ 21:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Gibs followed Pit, confused at who he was and what was going on. He saw a portal.--Johnson ace (talk) 22:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Why are you following me?" asked Pit as he neared the portal. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 22:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC Gibs shrugged. "What are you humanoid birdman? You remind me of the humanoids we have on Simia, yet you have wings! Are you some kind of crossbreed between humanoid and Stalker bird?" --Johnson ace (talk) 08:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "No, whatever this Stalker bird is," Pit answered. "Are you coming?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Here, have these." Fel-Kor tossed a mushroomburger to Kayle and a berry-frosted donut to Seurok. Ftaghn Talk 11:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Seurok blinked and stared at the donut. "It doesn't look like any berry I've seen? What is this?" ☆Edme☆ 15:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Alex looked around the area. "Um, where is that portal exactly?" he asked Fel-kor. ---- Abby looked around the house for a saddle. Icewish ♥ 16:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "In the observatory. Look for the giant telescope." Ftaghn Talk 17:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "What is this place anyway?" asked Gibs. He ran over and followed Pit, expecting an answer.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "If I knew what it was, I'd know what everything was, wouldn't I?" Pit replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gibs looked at Pit. He did not look of Simian, neither humanoid. Gibs asked "Who are you then? Some kind of angel from another planet who rules the universe?" Then he laughed at the thought.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Eh, you got the angel from another planet right," Pit said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gibs laughed again and muttered "Madsman" in a whisper so that Pit would not be able to hear. "And i bet you can fly!" he shouted.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Actually, no," said Pit. "You never told me who you are?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "You should know who i am if you are a Simian or humanoid or any creature of my planet." He continued. "My name is James Gibson, but you can call me Gibs. It is what Lord Primius calls me."--Johnson ace (talk) 18:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, Gibs. When will we go through this portal?" Pit asked him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gibs threw one of the spears from his back. It fell into the portal. "um..." he muttered. "Just testing..." Then he paused and said "We don't know what is behind this portal. Who knows..."--Johnson ace (talk) 18:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) A neighbor close by agreed to take care of the two foals for Juno. Abby saddled the mare, who then bent down so the young girl could mount her. The two quickly rode off after Pit and Gibs. Icewish ♥ 18:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Pit heard hoofbeats and turned around, bow ready. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Abby quickly dismounted Juno and ran up to Pit. "Do you know where my brother is?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 18:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Your brother?" asked Pit as he relaxed, "I don't even know who he is..." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "His name is Alex, well, Alexander," said Abby. "He always has his horse following him around, an he's been gone all day, are you sure you haven't seen him?" Icewish ♥ 18:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "I don't recall meeting anyone by that name," Pit replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Seurok turned his beak into a solid, and tasted the donut. He liked it. He then swallowed it whole, similar to the way an owl eats. ☆Edme☆ 18:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Kayle didn't even look at her mushroomburger. "I'm serious! What if their magic had something do with it? What if there are more portals? I'm usually not the one to be serious, but what if there are implications?" 20:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry then..." said Abby. She looked at the portal. Icewish ♥ 22:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Viim chuckled. The mortals had figured it out after all. --- Fel-Kor grinned. "Maybe you can tell me what this Great Mage College is before you start making assumptions." Ftaghn Talk 11:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Its a great big tower in which people study magic! The biggest place for studying magic actually. They study different types of magic that I really can't be bothered to name. If anyone in my planet had to do with the portals as well, it would be them." 13:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Gibs stared at the portal, before wandering into it.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm... Get Seurok and we'll go to University Tower. What star does your world orbit?" Ftaghn Talk 16:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Kayle wasn't sure. "Um... we call it the sun. I guess, Sol? I don't know!" 21:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Abby rode through the portal. ---- Alex and Arietem look hopelessly lost. Icewish ♥ 22:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Seurok had wandered off, looking for more jelly donuts. ☆Edme☆ 23:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Wait!" yelled Kayle. She looked around, "Where's Chao... er.. I mean Alex? 01:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor rounded up Seurok then explained how Alex had left with no explanation. Ftaghn Talk 13:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The portal was dragging Gibs in! The vortex pulled him and he could see where it led to. Gibs screeched and was sucked but just before he was about to fall in, a figure appeared from the portal and saved him. The portal closed and then Gibs stared at the man before bowing to to him. "Thank you! I am at your service. To whom do I serve?" The man in the cap replied "My name is Luigi, Luigi of the Mushroom Kingdom" --Johnson ace (talk) 16:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked around for Alex, "He's on another planet entirely, one I am still not sure how we are breathing on. If we're going somewhere else, let's at least keep an eye out for him." 21:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) "How come you keep calling him Chaos? Is that a nickname? Do you know each other?" Seurok asked Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 00:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Kayle started walking, "He looks exactly like this guy I met in this town called Chaos. I don't need to describe how we looked, but he acted all mysterous and carried around a gun. He almost seemed bored with adventure." 02:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds like an outcast I knew," Seurok laughed. "He carried around a weapon for his fangs, and he never seemed to talk to anyone but himself." ☆Edme☆ 02:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Alex saw the others and quickly ran over to them. "Where's Fel-kor?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 03:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Luigi told Gibs who he was and Gibs was amazed. He had never seen someone from another planet before. They began to wander off. Gibs explained about Simia.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Fasrek scowled. He would have to defeat the mortals himself.---"I'm right here." Fel-Kor took the group to University Tower. They then flew to the Space Program to get to Terra, because the portal had closed. The mission is in a new ship, so... Ftaghn Talk 18:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Luigi was receiving strange energies. "This place we are in ...It is called Natura... I don't know where I'm receiving this from but..." Luigi sighed, then suddenly Gibs looked down. "Luigi man! We are in a portal!" Gibs cried " I wish me bro was here!" Shouted Luigi is they were sucked up. They seemed to appear upon a ship.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The group was aboard a star cruiser. Ftaghn Talk 18:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked behind her to the newly arrived Luigi and Gibs. "Hey, we've got visitors," she said calmly. 21:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Seurok turned into a puddle of water again, not sure whether Luigi and Gibs were friend or foe. ☆Edme☆ 23:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Abby appeared on the ship as well. She and Juno looked around the starship, shocked. Icewish ♥ 01:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Seurok flowed toward Fel-Kor, and part of his wing and his head started to take shape, but he stayed in his liquid form. He tapped on Fel-Kor's leg, and whispered, "What should we do? Who are they?" ☆Edme☆ 02:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know... I did not make this portal..." Ftaghn Talk 12:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Jane walked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Luigi and Gibs asked each other who the strange creatures and humans were. To Luigi, these seemed to be in a deep conversation, so Luigi shouted "Silence! What is going on!?"--Johnson ace (talk) 19:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Jane stood still for a second then started walking again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, why are you asking us?" Seurok asked, still in his puddle form, making it seem as if his voice came from no where. ☆Edme☆ 21:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Jane started walking down a path.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Kayle replied while pointing to Fel-Kor, "Fel-Kor here and possibly an orginization from my country opened a portal and now they appearing and disappearing everywhere. Right now we need to go back to our home planets." 22:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Jane continued to walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor said, "We are nearing Almach. The portal on Zirack is still viable, so I'll be getting off here with Seurok to see if I can sustain it." --- Fasrek got Urixis to make him a useful copy of Luigi to trick the crew of the Perijove ''into going off-course. Ftaghn Talk 23:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "So, why do you think portals are opening up randomly? Is it an accident? Or is it planned? Oooh! I hope its some sort of conspiracy, that would be glorious." Kayle said. 00:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, you do unlawful things?" Seurok asked Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 00:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "I've sensed highly powerful- Oh, hi Luigi!" Fel-Kor greeted the clone not knowing who he really was. Ftaghn Talk 00:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC)\ "What? No!" Kayle answered Seurok, "I just like stopping huge conspiracies! Its my version of fun!" "Ah," Seurok said. "You were saying, Fel-Kor?" ☆Edme☆ 01:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Highly powerful energy surges around the star systems Almach, Rigel, and Sol." Ftaghn Talk 12:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) (idk what to say :/) Jane saw random people.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) (Talk to someone) "What does that mean?" asked Alex and Abby. They both seemd highly confused. Icewish ♥ 13:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "What ''does that mean?" Seurok asked. ☆Edme☆ 14:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "hi" Jane said to Alex.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Alex said to Jane. She seemed oddly familiar. "Um, do I know you?" he asked. "Not trying to sound rude or anything." Icewish ♥ 14:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "i don't think so"Jane answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "These three star systems are alinged somehow and- Oh, here's our stop!" Ftaghn Talk 16:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked at her arrow supply. "Do you happen to have any arrows around here? I'm a little short." 18:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Luigi stared at clone luigi. Meanwhile, Gibs asked "Where are we anyway? And who is this bird creature? Is he a flightless?"--Johnson ace (talk) 19:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Here." Fel-Kor tossed a mercury shortbow and arrows to Kayle. He dropped off at Almach at motioned for Seurok to follow. Seurok followed. "If the portal ends up somewhere near Meninas, I can't exactly help you." ☆Edme☆ 21:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Pit followed Gibs and Luigi. "Natura, huh? Odd place." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) At that point Gibs released that Pit was telling the truth about himself. " Everything we see now will be odd to us." Gibs replied. Luigi signalled to a strange watch with a screen on. Gibs looked at him strangely. Upon the watch appeared a face which seemed to be an old man. The old man said to Luigi " Here, take these gadgets I made, they will help you in any task on other planets!" --Johnson ace (talk) 08:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, is that all?" Pit asked Gibs, sarcastically. He glanced at Luigi's screen. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 10:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Gibs didn't quite understand what the gadgets were.--Johnson ace (talk) 13:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Kayle tested out her new shortbow. "Do you have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon?" 13:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor tried to fix the mountaintop portal. Ftaghn Talk 14:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "I feel like we're being watched," Seurok said. ☆Edme☆ 17:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's weird, I've been feeling that too. Ever since the portal opened..." Kayle replied. 19:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly, a ghostly fish appeared out of thin air. "Be wary... I cannot be more specific. And watch out for tentacles." Ftaghn Talk 23:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Tentacles?" Seurok asked. ☆Edme☆ 02:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Luigi was scared. He felt strange ghostly energies. He turned on the poltergust 5000. Gibs saw him suck In a ghost. The ghost was in fact a piece of dust.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Seurok got ready to go back to Zirack. ☆Edme☆ 14:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor fixed the portal and radioed Seurok to come down. Ftaghn Talk 17:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "I wonder where he's going" Gibs whispered to Luigi--Johnson ace (talk) 17:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Kayle kept looking around. She was afraid some tentacle beast would appear out of a portal after the ghost fish's warning. 18:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Gibs and Luigi were unsure what to do. The ghost energies were everywhere and it seemed like the ship was going to lose power or crash somewhere.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Seurok lighted down. He looked around to see if there was another outcast watching them. He rembered his friend, Diatrog,always visits this mountaintop. ☆Edme☆ 22:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Is the atmosphere down there breathable? I want to know what his planet looks like from up close." Kayle asked. 23:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "It depends. What do you breath? Oxygen?" Seurok asked. ☆Edme☆ 01:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Urixis took Fel-Kor by surprise and attacked him on the summit. Ftaghn Talk 11:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) In the ship, Luigi looked at a screen, on the screen, he had zoomed in onto a mountain on Zirack to monitor the group. Gibs watched but noticed a strange creature attacking Fel-Kor. " Look!" cried Gibs - " We have to help that Fel-Kor guy!" Luigi screamed. "He could be the only one who knows how to get us back to our original homes!" Luigi and Gibs began to run to the mountain, not knowing that the ship was unstable.--Johnson ace (talk) 13:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran off of the ship to help Fel-Kor, not caring if the atmosphere was breathable. 14:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Seurok realized he had to use his power. He needed to help Fel-Kor. His beak and talons turned into a solid, his talons extremely sharp. His wings turned to water, and the rest of his body turned into a gas that no one else could see. He flew over to Urixis. ☆Edme☆ 16:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle, seeing the tentacle beast that was Urixis, tried to shoot it with her new bow. 16:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Seurok dived down to the beast, beak first. ☆Edme☆ 21:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor slashed at Urixis but could not harm him. Ftaghn Talk 22:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Seurok realized he wouldn't harm Urixis either. ☆Edme☆ 22:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle continued firing. 04:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Luigi and Gibs were on the mountain. They had followed Kayle. Luigi stared at the screen on his watch and said "Send me some weapons dude!" suddenly from the screen appeared some weapons.--Johnson ace (talk) 10:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Gibs commented "A vaccum isn't going to harm a tenticle beast!" Luigi nodded his head to agree and went through the stash of weapons that had been sent to him. He pulled out a flower and he transformed. His clothes then changed to a mix of white, green. He began to shoot fire at the beast. "I never really liked this colour palette, Mario looked better at it..." Gibs didn't know what Luigi was talking about so he searched the weapons crate and found a small pistol.--Johnson ace (talk) 10:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Gyn suddenly appeared and temporarily banished Urixis. Ftaghn Talk 21:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Seurok turned back to fog. ☆Edme☆ 00:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Luigi and Gibs noticed a snake in the sky. Gibs was not sure what was happenning but shot lasers from his gun. Luigi ran over to where he could see Gyn. "What happened to that creature with the tenticles?" He asked to the rest of the group.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Gyn turned toward Gibs and stared through him without eyes... then disappeared. "What were those?" Seurok asked. ☆Edme☆ 01:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Kayle lowered her bow. "I am very confused.'' Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery'' confused." 01:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "You're not the only one!" Seurok said. ☆Edme☆ 02:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Freaky" Said Gibs, shivering. " I saw a giant snake with wings! I think he has something to do with the tenticle creature we saw earlier!" he cried. Luigi was not sure if what he was saying was true.--Johnson ace (talk) 06:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Be on your guard then" ordered Luigi to Gibs. Gibs held up his gun and began to shot a continuous stream of lasers while Luigi was charging up fire power.--Johnson ace (talk) 06:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "What are you firing at! They're gone!" Kayle yelled. 13:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor thought for a moment, clearly rattled. Ftaghn Talk 20:25, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "I think one of the hunters from Meninas might find us here, we should be careful," Seurok said. ☆Edme☆ 02:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Gibs turned to Luigi. "Let us rest" Luigi said to Gibs. "Who are these hunters?" Luigi asked to Seurok, wondering who exactly he was. Luigi was trying to work out who everybody was and what was going on with the beasts.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle signaled to her bow, "If they come, we can take them." 13:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, no! They just hunt for berries and other fruits. Thay wouldn't hurt us. They would just tell my dad, who'll force me to leave you. I still have to follow the Chief's rules even when I'm an outcast," Seurok said. ☆Edme☆ 02:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Gibs spotted a beast and ran towards it.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry, I was using my iPod) Seurok thought he saw his best friend from Meninas, Ameecko. ☆Edme☆ 20:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) "Be careful. It could be a trap." Fel-Kor was untrusting of the newcomer. Ftaghn Talk 21:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) "Don't be paranoid, I'm sure its friendly!" Kayle waved at what she assumed to be Seurok's friend. 02:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ameecko, who was a Fiesk, slithered to the group. "Who are thessse creaturesss?" "Oh they're my friends. Don't tell my dad I'm with them though, okay?" Seurok said. "I can't promissse that. I have to listen to the chief, no matter what." ☆Edme☆ 02:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah sometimes on my ipad it logs me out as well...) Gibs, who didn't know who exactly Ameecko was, ran up to him and looked at him suspiciously. Luigi was intruiged and began scanning the creature.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ameecko just stared angrily at Luigi, and slithered away. Seurok quickly flew toward Ameecko, "Please don't tell my dad!" Ameecko sighed and said, "I'm sssorry Ssseurok." ☆Edme☆ 02:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Kayle "accidentally" shot an arrow next to Ameecko, "Oops, sorry. Just got this new bow and wanted to try it out! Didn't think the arrow would fly near somebody!" Smiling, she continued, "Why do you have to tell Seurok's dad about him being here? He's on a mission of universal importance!" She had no idea what Seurok was doing that was so important. 03:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "I mussst tell the chief everything I know," Ameecko said, "or I would end up asss an outcassst like Ssseurok." ☆Edme☆ 03:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Interesting..." Luigi said. "A giant snake!!"--Johnson ace (talk) 11:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor asked Ameecko why he would betray his friend. Ftaghn Talk 21:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Jane looked at Ameecko.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ameecko said, "I cannot tell a lie, I must tell everything the chief sssays." ☆Edme☆ 00:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) "That doesn't justify betrayal... Why are you after Seurok anyway...?" "I am not after Ssseurok, the chief, he'sss gone mad sssomehow. Ever sssince Ssseurok left, he ssstarted unfair rules, one being no creature-outcast or citizen of Meninasss- can leave the planet with other beingsss. It isss tyranny!" Ameecko said. "Wait, my father's gone mad?" Seurok asked. "He isss all alone, with no wife or ssson." ☆Edme☆ 03:46, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "We will need to convince him. Seurok is very good to us." Ftaghn Talk 19:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Jane kept looking at Ameecko.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "I sssupose, but I tell you, he will not lisssten," Ameecko said. He turned around and moved his tail, indicating the group should follow him. ☆Edme☆ 23:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "He will listen!!!" Luigi shouted "If he doesn't i will make him!"--Johnson ace (talk) 07:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor followed. Ftaghn Talk 20:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Seurok looked at Luigi, "He is my dad, still." Ameecko led them to a large field with a lot of activity. There was one large pile of boulders, which made the chief's den. A huge Opter was guarding the door. "Ameecko! Why have you brought Seurok?" he asked in a deep voice. "And why did you bring these..." he paused. ☆Edme☆ 02:04, April 11, 2013 (UTC) "Listen bear, i don't know who or what you are but you will let us pass!" Luigi shouted "Or else..." Flames grew from Luigi's hands. Gibs was very suprised by this and screached at Luigi. He did not want any conflict to happen. Luigi released that conflict was not the way to deal with this.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC) "Look, I have no idea what a "bear" is, but I can't let you speak to the chief without a guard watching." ☆Edme☆ 13:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor tried to persuade the Opter. Ftaghn Talk 20:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay